A world without you
by A bum
Summary: One day, Nagisa dreams of a catastrophe that will happen to the school, caused by Karma. He doesn't take it seriously at first, but as time goes on and freak events which he dreamed about occur, he realizes that the dream is true. He must now decide between the future of the school and his close friend... or perhaps something more..? Possible Yaoi ensues. Rated T for tomato. :)))))


_The campus was on fire._ _Tongues of orange and yellow spread across the fragile wooden frame of the building, spewing out black wafts of smoke. The dark mist clogged by lungs, burning them like salt does on wound. I tried to stand, my chest burning. And before me, there he stood. The reason of the fire. His red hair swayed in the unbearable heat, like some ballet dancer mocking the audience. He turned, a smooth but malicious grin on his face._

"Nagisa,"

His words cut through the flames

He walked with ease through the inferno, smiling lustily in my direction. He stopped in front of me, licking his lips as his crimson, burning eyes glanced at me, mirroring the hellfire around us.

Suddenly, he leaned in close. Too close. And leaned his head against mine, putting his mouth next to my ear. I wanted to run. I wanted to yell at him that we were going to die if we didn't run. And yet there I stood, dumbstruck. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to. But not here. Not like this.

He whispered, ever so gently, his warm breath soothing my burning skin.

"wake up you fagit"

And then it was aaallllllllllllllll a dreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaammmmmmmm.

HAI

My name iz NAGISA and nobody rememburz my last name

I AM uh 17 YEARS OLD (I think, the wiki page won't load so plox don't dislike)

I GO TO THE EEEEE CLASS which is basically another name for the retarded class that we all know and love even though I'm clearly shown to be of at least average intelligence and also shown to be of amazing physical skill for some reason aaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyywwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy

I HAVE A BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFREND called KARMA (tho he should be called something like boner generator, hence what happens whenever I see him) ((I'm also a boy btw so DON'T CALL ME A GAY, IF YOU CALL ME GAY, I WILL KILL YOU TO DEATH))

As I leaned out of my bed I realised, that I still haven't completed my homework. Shit. I got dressed, putting on my cyan coloured boxers and cyan coloured socks. Next, I put on my cyan coloured jeans and my fresh cyan coloured timbs. Then, I put on my cyan coloured shirt, doing up all the buttons as my pale skin slowly began to get covered by the blue fabric. I decided to leave a few buttons at the top undone because it was the middle of summer, and… well, just in case Karma and I… warmed up. I turned red at the thought. I put on my navy blazer and clipped my hair into two symmetrical buns. I then took a shower. As I walked down the stairs, dripping wet, I pondered what was for breakfast.

"Nagisa-kuuuuuuuuuun" chided my mother, "I made your faviroutee~~~"

She unveiled a plate of pancakes covered in bacon strips, all covered by a layer of Nutella.

"mom… doesn't that kinda stuff cause diabetes and malnutrition..? ^^; "

"Don't be silly, dear, I'm not mom" she chuckled, reaching around a to where her neck met her jaw. And then I saw the outline of her mask…..

"IT WAS ME" she(?) said, flinging off her(?) mask giving me a wryyyy grin, "DIO"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" screamed some random old man outside

"excuse me sir, I believe that you are in the wrong house desu" I mentioned with uncomfortable politeness so sweet that would make your teeth hurt.

"lady," said the impostor "I don't know who the hell do you think you are, trying to order me, DIO, around like I am some sort of gay vampire from one of Stephanie Meyer's dark fantasies," he mumbled, checking for the old man who had yelled earlier through the window

I cut in "actually, I identify as a trigender pansexual-"

"yeah, yeah, no one cares. Look, I made you a meaty pancake special. Now fuckin appreciate it and eat it, saying 'gimme more meat daddy' while I stand in front of you and shout WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"Well, I-"

"eat. The damn. Pankackes."

"you misspelled panca-"

"EAT"

At that moment, my real mum appeared from the wardrobe. She looked as underage as ever, with her ridiculously long, blue hair trailing behind her

"y'all mo'fuggas need cheesus, baka" she said, waving her finger like when you go nuh uh gurrrrrrl

Dio's fury quintupled, veins popping up on his face, as his trouses fell down, revealing his 100 year old package.

"YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEE! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" he screeched as he angrily flew away on a broom, flipping off some clouds as he began to burn in the sunlight.

And so began my Monday morning.

As I walked to school, i began to think if my life was really worth living, I mean, in the end I would never take effect on the universe as an individual, and furthermore even if every single human would work together to change the universe in some way, it would amount to no change at all. Furthermore, even if we created a black hole that would swallow up the earth and the sun and all the planets, it would have absolutely no effect on the galaxy, all it would do is just add another black hole to the already dying universe. Life was truly meaningle-

I was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

"Nagisa kun~"

I smiled.

"guess who~~"

"Karma?" I guessed, already knowing the answer

As I turned around, I met the horrified face of Killuya Zoldyck

"no u fuckin fag" he or she replied, speeding away on a tricycle "ily tho but ur a fagit sooooo bye lel"

I was suddenly enveloped in darkness

"dude, when school is over, imma fuck your ass so hard tonight"

"Karma?" I said, this time unsure

I turned to see the rape face of a red haired, crimson eyed guy, the same age as me, well built, and with a grin so soft and yet so malicious, exactly like…. I wondered who this person was.

"yo bitch, let's get an educations" said karma, giving me a hello peck on the head. I felt warm in my cheeks and my erect, which was already dick, grew even larger. Suddenly, Karma pulled me in and our lips touched. My heart stopped. His tounge entered my mouth. I could feel heat creeping up my face, like I was… burning… I pushed back after half moment.

"Are you crazy?! We're in public!" I scolded Karma, who made a "are you retarded" face. And then he grabbed me by the arms, pushing me up against a conveniently placed wall, and kissed me reeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyy harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddd. And that wasn't the only thing that was hard then. (it was the wall. The wall was really hard… u fuckin horny ass weebs) Anyway, at that moment, I felt like I was going to melt. I slowly let myself be indulged with his tounge, and soft lips… I felt like the whole world was just the two of us. I let his tongue slide deeper and deeper into my throat.. until he suddenly pulled back, separating us like two really big cows.

"Cmon, we gotta go to class" he chimed, completely unfazed by our kiss.

"y-yeee" I said, still in shock after our passionate moment.

When we kissed, I felt…

…..

…..

…..

….

…

…... Myself.


End file.
